


Danny is Just a Name

by Carlough



Series: Christmas with Mick St. John and Turk Malloy [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlough/pseuds/Carlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny takes Steve home for Christmas...too bad Steve doesn't know about his "family" yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny is Just a Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2010 Christmas fic, Hawaii Five-0 meets Ocean's Eleven for reasons obvious to any fan of both.
> 
> ETA: If you like this fic and read it between 3/18/12 and 4/15/12 and already have an LJ account, please please pretty please I've-never-won-anything-in-my-life please, vote for this fic on Ohana Favorites on LiveJournal here: http://ohana-favorites.livejournal.com/4931.html
> 
> Now that the self promotion is over, please (please) enjoy the fic.

"You need to promise me something  _right now_ , McGarrett," Danny declared as he shoved the key in the ignition of the rental car.

Steve, highly amused at the demanding tone of his partner's voice because it was only the slightest bit off from his rant-voice, chuckled and nodded. "Sure, I'll bite. What am I promising?"

The shorter man shot him a sideways look as he started up the car and left the parking lot, a plane from the nearby airport taking off above them. The ex-SEAL was surprised at the sincerity glinting in Danno's eyes. Danny ranted, sure, but he was never so stern about it. This, he was dead serious about this.

Danny took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, mulling over his words carefully as he stared out at the too-bright lights of Las Vegas, the dazzling splash of colorful neon lights looking like a Christmas tree at a strip club threw up. And in this town, hell, it  _could_  have. But Danny couldn't deny the small thrill that being here gave him. What could he say, it brought up  _fond_  memories.

When he had been invited to the annual Christmas celebration, he had immediately sent an affirmative reply; it was the yearly Christmas get-together, he couldn't afford to miss it. It wasn't like he got to see the guys much anymore, due to different "career" choices they had all made and for safety's sake, and Danny had nowhere else to be for the holidays, considering that his ever-lovely ex-wife never let him have Grace for the holidays. Really, it had been a no-brainer that he would show, and they all knew that the invitation was only sent as a formality.

Damn his too-rich friends and their need to remind him of just how the wealthy lived the high-life! Like with invitations, pfft, only rich people used those.

After Danny had sent out his reply, which had really been unneeded in the first place, a thought had struck him: what about Steve? Replied a part of him, what  _about_  Steve? It wasn't like he was the man's keeper! He had no reason to care about how the damn super-SEAL spent his Christmas! But his sister had already said she was visiting a friend for the holidays, and Chin and Kono had been invited to a family thing and were in too delicate a situation with aforementioned family to say no or to invite their  _boss_ , of all people, and that left Danny as the only person who could invite him over, which was preposterous, just the idea of it!

And it wasn't just preposterous because Danny couldn't stand Steve, and oh, he loathed the man and his not-waiting-for-back-up and his always-getting-Danny-hurt and his stupid aneurysm face that he was secretly growing to think was maybe-kinda-sorta endearing. No, he couldn't invite McGarrett, the annoying bastard, because one, he  _was_  an annoying bastard, two, he was going to someone else's place for a week for the holidays, per tradition, and three, because he really would rather that he and his "family" didn't have another fun trip to prison any time soon, especially not because of his own "guest."

But then he'd thought of Steve, spending his Christmas alone in his dead-father's house, surrounded by memories with nobody there to comfort him or to celebrate with and dammit it made him feel a bit sad! But only because of the situation, not because he actually  _cared_ for Steve, oh no, definitely not that.

Yet he'd still asked him, with an invitation full of avoiding eye-contact and mumbling, if he would like to "tag-along" to his family's Christmas. He made sure to emphasize that his family was "not what you would expect" and that coming with would entail spending a week, not only with his "quirky" family, but with him, and as he pointed out they just might kill each other after all of that.

To his chagrin and inner-delight and a bit of fear, Steve accepted, as long as he was sure that he wouldn't be an imposition. Danny only had to think of where they were heading before he snorted derisively, saying that, trust him, there would be enough space that they could all be there and not see each other for the entire week. Steve had cocked an eyebrow but remained silent.

Of course, informing the guys that he was bringing his boss with him had been fun. They were all eager to meet him, much to Danny's building terror, and to increase his anxiety his brother was the most excited. Things could not go well here.

And here they were now, on their way to see Danny's "family." God, he hoped this went over well. He hoped Steve didn't embarrass him in front of the guys. Christ, he hoped the guys didn't embarrass him in front of  _Steve_. He didn't know why, he didn't want to  _let_  himself know why, but he hated the fact that Steve's opinion meant so much to him.

"Earth to Danno, come in Danno!" Steve called, drawing Danny's attention just in time for him to abruptly spin the wheel to the right to keep the car from veering into the other lane of oncoming traffic. Crisis avoided, Steve sent a narrow-eyed look at his unusually jittering partner. "What was that all about?"

Danny shook his head, his grip on the wheel tense and white-knuckled. "Sorry, sorry! Wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously," Steve snorted, getting him the evil-eye from his partner.

"Watch it, pineapple-boy."

"Yeah, yeah. So what was it that I have to promise, hmm?"

Danny was silent again. McGarrett was just about to ask him if he needed to hit his reset button when he began to speak, shocking him into silence.

"You have to promise me that you'll go into this as just Steve McGarrett. Not Five-0 McGarrett, not super-SEAL McGarrett, but regular-guy Steve McGarrett. The one that's open-minded and doesn't arrest people, no matter what they've done."

This put Steve on edge. What could Danny be talking about? Arresting people? Where, at his family's place? What the hell had they done that had Danny so nervous?

"You need to promise me, man. You need to promise me that you'll go into this open-minded and civilian and you won't pull any government crap. And - and you need to promise that you won't arrest anybody here, now or in the future, for who you'll meet or what you'll see or hear, got it? I need you to promise me, or we're turning around right now and going back to your pineapple-infested hellhole of a wonderland."

"Danny, what are you  _talking_ about? What's going on here,  _why_  would I be arresting people?"

"I just need you to promise, okay?" Danny shouted. He held the wheel in a strangling death-grip, his teeth were gritted and his eyes were saucers that, despite their diameter, barely seemed to be taking in the road in front of him. Seeing his best friend's distress and sad to be the cause of  _his_  Danno's discomfort, Steve tried to placate him by agreeing.

"Sure, sure, nobody's getting arrested, I've got it."

Danny relaxed visibly, shoulders falling slack, hands lessening their grip, and his chest deflating as he let out a long, calming breath. "Promise?"

Steve smiled fondly at him, now that his typical-Danny mood-swing was over. "Yeah, promise."

"On Gracie's life?" It was a low card, trying to make his friend promise on his own daughter's life, but he knew how much Steve cared for her; he loved that little girl almost as much as Danny himself.

McGarrett was silent for a moment in surprise, but then nodded. "Yeah, I promise. Now what is it that has you so riled up?"

The detective chuckled mirthlessly, shaking his head. "Oh, you're about to see."

His partner looked out through the car's windshield and had to blink a few times, not only due to the blinding display of holiday lights but simply due to the sheer size of the place. What the hell was Danny doing bringing them to a  _mansion_?

And oh, this wasn't a little mansion either. No, this was the full-out, no-holds-barred kind of mansion that only the richest of the rich, the billionaires to end all billionaires could afford. It was luxury, not for luxury, but just to prove that one could. The eccentric, unnecessary, downright cheesy touches all over the place only served to affirm that.

"Uh, Danny? What're we doing here?"

Danny shook his head, a sly smile crossing his face as he approached the gates of the mansion. He didn't approach the intercom box, or even get out of the car. He simply stuck his head out of the window and saluted the nearest video camera, smug smile firmly in place. And to Steve's shock and awe, the giant wrought-iron gates began to soundlessly open before them, beckoning them up the winding drive to the over-the-top mansion.

Steve's never-ending sense of awe grew as, upon finally reaching the top of the hill that the mansion sat on and having viewed the wide expanse of heavily decorated lush green lawn that the mansion in the middle of the desert had to offer, Danny simply hopped out of the car and tossed the keys to a valet.

As Steve stepped out in disbelief he watched a group of men dressed in black and white scurry out of the proverbial cracks in the wall to take their luggage from the trunk of the car, while another approached them and asked Danny if he would be using his usual room, and if his "companion" would be  _sharing_  that room. Danny, with a blush that made Steve grin, informed him that his  _friend_  would be staying in another room, preferably nearby lest he get lost and need Danny's help, and that of course Danny would be in his regular room, because he liked the color scheme the best.

The color scheme. He chose the room for the color scheme. How many rooms were there that the  _color scheme_  was what one made decisions by? And how the hell did Danny know rich people out in Vegas? Was he not the Jersey cop he always went on about being? Despite all of his previous questions Danny had refused to answer why they were in Nevada, and Steve could only hope that with his promise some light would be shed on the situation.

He followed Danny, still in a stupor, as the man strode, and by God he  _was_  striding, into the extravagant building, through a door that cost more than Danny made in a year, hell, more than Steve made in a year, that was being held open by yet another monochromatically-clad butler. This one nodded at Danny, who smiled kindly back at him and greeted him by name. Things were getting weird for Steve McGarrett, and they were getting weirder by the moment.

"Look who's here!" cried an accented voice as a man in a nauseatingly colored, flamboyantly garnered suit approached. "Aw, and he brought a friend! That's just adorable."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm adorable," Danny mumbled as he shook his head, but nothing could hide that truly delighted smile he was sporting. "Not so sure about Rambo here."

The man only laughed. "Oh, c'mon, I'm sure he's great!" He reached out and pulled him into a hug, leaving his arm draped over Danny's shoulders when he was done as he sized up Steve.

"Reuben Tishkoff," he said, offering Steve his hand.

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett," he returned, taking the man's hand in a firm handshake and ignoring the glare Danny gave him when he stated his title. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Oh, caught yourself a military man, have you?" Reuben said to Danny before quickly turning back to Steve, and preventing Danny from doing anything but stand there and blush profusely by saying with a wide wave of his hand, "Oh, it's not a problem! I've got more space than I need, and I love having the little knuckleheads running around at Christmas. I don't even celebrate it, but I can't have them all up for my annual Hanukah celebration because apparently their employers frown on them leaving for the whole month and it's easier for everyone to come at once at Christmas. Besides, it's not like I can't afford to have more than one holiday party!"

Danny laughed, saying, "Please, you could make every day of the year a holiday if you wanted."

"My life philosophy, kiddo," Reuben replied truthfully. "Now how about we go introduce the Lieutenant Commander here to the rest of the pack, hmm? You're the last one here, you know, and that brother of yours has been driving everyone up the wall. Apparently nobody else argues with him quite as well as you do."

Steve couldn't resist laughing. "Does the arguing run in the family then?"

"Don't you start, McGarrett you bastard!" Danny cried with wide eyes, but Reuben waved him off.

"Oh stop it Turk, you know he's right. And yes, it does run in the family. There's not a moment that he and Virgil aren't at each other's throats. Now come on, everyone's excited to see you."

Steve watched Danny turn several interesting shades as Reuben wandered off, the two following behind him. He wondered at the "Turk" remark and waved it off as a bad nickname. "So how are you related to him?" he whispered in Danny's ear, enjoying the way he shivered.

"I'm not," he replied simply. Steve faltered in his steps, a first for him, before speaking.

"I thought you said this was your family!" he all but hissed, shock entering his voice.

Danny sent him a scathing look. "Aren't you Hawaiians all about  _ohana_  and making your own family? Well, my real family doesn't care for me or my brother much anymore after a few unfortunate occurrences and this is the family that I've made for myself. If you don't like them, there will be a few problems."

Steve was quick to backtrack and remove any offense. "No, no, Reuben's great; I just meant that he was nothing like you. I was surprised, is all."

His partner shook his head, what was becoming quite common for him. "Well, prepare for more surprise, because you're in for a lot of it, and these guys make Reuben seem like your average-Joe."

Before Steve could think up a response to that, the trio entered a large recreation room complete with a large, well-stocked buffet table, numerous expensive couches and chairs, a gigantic billiards table, a large-screened plasma television, and garish Christmas decorations with equally ghastly holiday music playing in the background on what had to be a state-of-the-art sound system.

But this wasn't what Steve noticed. No, he noticed the people, and how they all looked at Danny with delighted and fond gazes. It seemed he was right about making his own family, however mismatched they all appeared to be.

"There you are!" shouted a dark-haired man with a scary mustache. "Do you know how annoying you being late is?"

Replied Danny without missing a beat, "Do you know how annoying you're being  _now_? And God, Virge, what's with the 'stache? I thought we agreed you were gonna lose that!"

The man looked affronted on his mustache's behalf and brought a hand up to protect it from Danny's verbal assault. "Leave that 'stache out of this, asshat. This is about you being late and making me annoy everyone else here!"

"It's not my fault you're an obnoxious troll who can't keep his mouth shut, jackwad."

Steve stared in, once again, shock as Danny got into a full-on bickering match with this man who he could only assume was his brother. If he had thought that he and Danno fought badly, he had another thing coming. At least Danno didn't curse that much at him, as opposed to how he and his brother were spewing insults and flinging curses at each other that Danny would have been horrified for Grace to hear.

Realizing he had been in his "Danno's-on-a-rant" mode and had begun to completely ignore the outside world, he rejoined it only to hear Danny shout that "it wasn't his fault that his brother was a brainless idiot who couldn't find his own ass without Danny's help."

The two stood, fists clenched and fuming, and then suddenly they were hugging and everyone was laughing, including them, and Steve was completely at a loss.

"What?" was all he could ask.

Reuben leaned closer to him and murmured, "The twins haven't seen each other in a while, and they fight like bickering little schoolgirls when they see each other daily. It builds up without anyone to fight with until they have full-out hissy-fits like you just saw when they see each other again."

McGarrett mainly heard the first line of that declaration. "Twins?"

The other man shot him a bemused smile. "Of course they're twins! Fraternal, obviously, because they look nothing alike even when Virgil doesn't have that terrible mustache, but they're still twins. Turk didn't tell you that?"

"Turk?" Steve repeated. There was that Turk thing again!

Reuben froze. "He didn't tell you? I'll...I'll uh, leave that for him, then."

Finally Danny turned away from his brother, slapping him on the back one last time before looking towards Steve. His brother whispered loudly to him, "Hey, what's with that guy's aneurysm face?"

Danny jumped up and down and fist-pumped, pointing an accusatory finger at his boss. "Ha! I  _told_  you that you had aneurysm face and  _you didn't believe me_!"

Steve, for once, didn't notice or care that Danny was crowing about his aneurysm face again. He was still back on Reuben's comment.  _"He didn't tell you?"_  No, nobody had told him anything, and apparently he had missed a lot. What was going  _on_  here?

When McGarrett stayed frozen in aneurysm face Danny started to get nervous. It usually didn't last this long, especially not when he was shouting his victory to the heavens like this.

"I think you broke him," Virgil muttered loudly, a feat only he could pull off.

Danny, starting to get nervous, approached him, staring Steve dead in his glazed-over eyes. "Yo, super-SEAL, you in there?"

Steve shook his head, clearing it of thoughts, and watched Danny carefully. "Danno, what the hell is going on here?"

"'Danno?'" repeated Virgil, staring at his brother incredulously. "Geez, bro, where the hell did that come from?"

Danny glared at him. "My seven year-old daughter, jackass." His brother at least had the grace to look ashamed.

Before anyone could question his name again, Danny rushed to make introductions. "Steve McGarrett," he began, gesturing at Steve and purposely leaving out his rank. "Meet my brother Virgil and...these guys." He threw a hand nonchalantly at the rest of the men in the room.

"These guys? Oh, is that how it's gonna be now, Malloy? 'These guys?'" mimicked a thin black man with a thick Cockney accent. "Well, we'll just ignore all those good times we had then, huh? Rubbish, that's what all of this is, complete and utter rubbish."

Danny rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "McGarrett, this is Basher Tarr."

And then another man approached with a quirked brow and a sarcastic comment, leading Danny to introduce Frank Catton, a friendly man with an afro and a love of his nails, apparently, and things continued on until Steve had met Livingston Dell, a nervous and twitchy man who gave him a fleeting smile, Saul Bloom, a somewhat crabby old man who seemed to actually enjoy the company he was in, despite his complaints, and the "Amazing Yen," a short Chinese man who didn't speak a lick of English and still understood everything that was said to him; to Steve's growing confusion, everyone seemed to understand him as well, though they all claimed to have no knowledge of Mandarin. Things were just...weird here.

"So where're the others?" Danny asked once the introductions had been made.

"Others?" Steve questioned. "How many of you are there?"

"Eleven," the others responded as if on cue. They said that number a bit too readily for Steve's liking. A memory niggled at the back of his mind, something suspicious involving the number eleven, but he pushed the thought away.

"Tess couldn't make it – something to do with her new job – and Danny and Rusty are off with Linus, pickin' up the kid's parents from the airport," Basher informed him. Steve was mildly surprised that there were two people named Danny in the group, but decided it would be awkward to comment.

"Oh, Molly's coming? I always liked her, 'specially after Europe. What about Linus, how's he holding up having to deal with his old man and all? Bobby can be a bit...overshadowing." Danny shook his head a bit.

"I know," Reuben said with a solemn head shake to match Danny's. "It's a shame; those two could be quite the team if they weren't always butting heads. Linus is...dealing."

Frank commented, "They work pretty well together with Danny and Rusty there."

"Can't have a buffer there all the time," Saul interjected, swirling his drink in its glass. "If the two can't learn to play nice they should just stay separated."

"Now that's not too optimistic," Frank replied with a frown.

The conversation continued like that, friendly and light and full of way too many had-to-be-there and need-to-be-in-the-know remarks. Danny was busy catching up with his friends and Steve was starting to feel the slightest bit ignored. He had no idea what anyone was talking about anymore and was feeling the odd-one-out. Reuben sent him sympathetic glances and tried to fill him in on a few things, but often he either seemed to feel that what was being discussed was something Danny should explain, or he just thought it would take too long to clarify.

Steve spent his time sitting on a couch that cost more than his whole house, hands neatly in his lap while he tried to follow a conversation that seemed to be spoken in code, and not even intentionally. That continued until a new group of people entered the room.

"Oh, look who's here!" called out a cheery voice from a man in an impeccable suit.

"It appears someone's showed up while we were gone," remarked another, also wearing a suit as if he did it every day.

"And he brought a friend! Oh, that's cute."

"Too cute, really."

"Adorable, in fact."

"Completely adorable."

"Little Turk brought his boyfriend home to meet us!"

"I think we're embarrassing him, Rusty."

"Are not! Okay, maybe a little."

"I didn't know that shade of red was possible."

"Ooh, do you think we jumped the gun? Maybe they aren't dating yet."

"They look like they are."

"Of course they do, they're made for each other. Can't you tell? They'd make such a great couple."

The one woman with the group stood between the two men, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Now boys, leave poor Turk alone. He didn't do anything to deserve this, and he and his friend are looking very embarrassed."

Steve, at a loss after the extremely obscure exchange he had just witnessed, had one thing to ask of his partner.

"Why does everyone keep calling you Turk?"

Danny froze as all eyes fell on him. Then one of the suited men spoke, the one called Rusty.

"Oh man, you brought your boss home for Christmas and you didn't even tell him your real name? Don't you think that's a bit...out of order?"

"Name, then bring him to meet the family," added the one with the silver hair.

Danny groaned aloud, fisting his hands and bringing them up to scrub at his eyes. "Well I'm sorry, I was going to tell him but never got the chance, alright? I was nervous!"

"What's there to be nervous about?" Basher asked. "Just tell 'im and be done with it."

"It's not that easy! I mean, I already had to make him promise not to arrest us on my daughter's life, and that freaked me out enough!"

Rusty's face scrunched up. "You made him swear on your little girl's life? That's harsh, man."

"Shut up!" Danny growled, his hand clawing at the air in the man's general direction while the other scrubbed at his eyes.

"Danno?" Steve asked, trying to regain his wayward partner's attention. He was really starting to get freaked out now. What the  _hell_  was going on here?

The rest of the group stared at the two as if they were watching a particularly dramatic movie before Danny looked to the silver-haired man, as if for advice. The man nodded, and the detective looked back at his partner and took a deep breath. Perversely, Steve noticed how none of the people in the room seemed inclined to leave any time soon, and in fact were looking forward to whatever Danny was confessing. What was  _wrong_ with these people?

"Okay McGarrett, remember your promise 'cause it's important now, and I love my daughter very much. Remember that." When Steve simply nodded and watched him, Danny, with a few muttered curses, finally came out with it all.

"My name is Turk Malloy, 'kay? That's my twin brother Virgil over there, and these are our...friends."

"'Friends?' I thought we were a bit more than that, you know, considering," Rusty remarked. Danny shot him an evil glare and turned back to Steve, ramping himself up for full-on rant-mode with no intention of stopping until he was done, no matter Steve's reaction.

"Okay, we were a crime team together, get it? We were Ocean's Eleven, 'cause that over there is Danny Ocean and we were his team, of eleven, obviously. We pulled off the Bellagio heist here in Vegas, and we stole the Fabergé egg in Rome, and then we ruined a guy's casino in revenge 'cause he was a bastard to Reuben, and then we all went our separate ways but still see each other from time to time, like now. I went off to Jersey and tried to make my own life, but I had to change my name because Turk Malloy is a known associate of Daniel Ocean and is also recognized by Interpol as a criminal. I changed my name and forged my background and became a cop, and I met Rachel and had Grace and then we divorced and she took Gracie to your pineapple-infested hellhole with Step-Stan and then I followed after and then I ended up in your dad's house after he died and you were aiming a gun at me, all Rambo and crap and I was aiming a gun at you and then you pulled out your phone and called the damned governor and put me on your freaking team and have been actively trying to get me killed ever since! There, happy? You know it all now!"

Danny breathed heavily. The whites of his eyes were showing and he had a crazier-than-usual rant-face on. Steve, to be fair, was also looking borderline aneurysm face.

The group waited with baited breath to hear how Steve would respond. They weren't expecting what they heard.

"Your names are Turk and Virgil? Did your parents dislike you?"

"Agh!" Danny screamed, throwing his hand up in the air and continuing to talk animatedly with them. "Is that all you caught on to? My Lord, McGarrett, did you only hear the first line, because I am  _not_ repeating this for you. Yes, our names are Turk and Virgil, and no, our parents didn't dislike us until they found out we weren't the good little Mormon boys they had raised, okay?"

"You're a Mormon?"

Danny screamed in exasperation, hands in the air again. He was too frustrated to notice the growing grin on Steve's face.

"God damn it all, McGarrett, what did the freaking army do to you?"

"Navy," Steve interjected, but was ignored.

"Did they remove any attention span from your head? What about your ability to pick out the  _important_  details; did they damage that, or was it never there to begin with?"

"And I thought he was mean to me," Virgil mumbled. The others nodded knowingly.

"Did you hear a word that I said to you, McGarrett? I am a criminal! You know, like one of those guys you hunt down and arrest without any backup all the time, which is why I've been shot and maimed more times in the last year than in my entire life?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I heard you. Have you murdered anyone?"

Danny's rant petered to a stop as he fell into a surprised stupor. "What? No!"

McGarrett nodded again. Damn it, this nodding was getting annoying! "Well, if you haven't killed anyone, I think I might be able to deal with all of this."

Now Danny's surprise went into full-blown comatose shock. He stood with his mouth open, gaping like a fish, and Steve felt mostly inclined to let him deal with his astonishment on his own. It would do him some good.

Turning to the people he had yet to be introduced to, he said, "Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett."

The woman was quick to introduce herself as Molly, and then she shoved forth her unwilling husband, who she said was Bobby Caldwell, and their son, Linus, and weren't he and Turk just the cutest couple she had seen in a long time? Steve had blushingly told her that they were just friends, but she gave him a knowing look, glanced between Rusty and her son, and smiled at him. Steve didn't know what to make of it, so he just smiled at her.

Rusty introduced himself formally as Rusty Ryan, and Danny Ocean did the same. And then Rusty asked something that finally brought Danno out of his stupor.

"So what name has ol' Turk been using down in Hawaii?"

Danny, Steve's Danny, that was, flew across the room and tried to tackle Steve, screaming, "Don't you dare open your mouth McGarrett or I will kill you, you pineapple-loving freak!" The tackle failed quite badly, though, because Danno was a good six inches shorter than Steve and barely made him sway.

"Please continue," Rusty said, moving his hand in a circling motion.

"Detective Daniel Williams," Steve said with a neutral tone and expression, though his eyes sparkled mischievously. Danno tried to shout over him and block out his statement, but the damage was done.

"Daniel?" Virgil repeated, cackling with glee. "You're using the name  _Daniel_? Oh my God, that is just too great! That is the best Christmas gift I have ever gotten! This is wonderful!"

Danny, the Ocean one, smiled pleasantly. "I'm touched, really."

"It's not for you, you bastard!" Danno snarled. "I just needed a name, okay?"

"And you chose Danny?" Basher asked incredulously. "Show of hands, who doubts him?"

To Danno's dismay, every hand in the room raised. He growled, "McGarrett you are not in this poll, put your damned hand down!"

But it was too late, Danny's secret was out, and now he had to deal with endless ribbing from everyone around him. Steve was unrepentant to the end, which drove him crazy. By the end of the night he was regretting ever inviting the freaking super-SEAL.

As the two walked to their designated rooms, Steve with a smug grin on his face, Danny had to ask him a question he had been dying for the answer to.

"Okay, seriously, why are you okay with this?" He paused for a moment, and then said in a lower tone, "You are okay with this, right?"

Steve chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, Danno, or should I say Turk, I'm okay with this. You haven't killed anyone, and from what I heard tonight it sounds like you lost all of your profit from your heists."

"Stupid Benedict," Danno hissed. Steve ignored him.

"What I mean is, you turned your life around. You still have a family with these guys, but you're working the other side of the law now. So, yeah, I'm okay with this."

"Oh really? Mr. Straight-and-Narrow super-SEAL Steve McGarrett, bastard-who-thinks-pineapple-goes-on-pizza, is okay with knowing a bunch of highly wanted criminals and  _not_  arresting them? Since when?"

They approached Danny's door; Steve's room was right next to his. Steve saw Danny to his room, saying with a grin, "You tell me all the time that I break the rules. You're the prim and proper one, remember?"

Before Danny could enter a rant about how professional ties were, he was silenced by a quick, tender, completely mind-melting kiss to his lips. And before he could think again Steve was walking off to his room, calling, "Goodnight, Danno!" over his shoulder as he went.

Danny stood there in shock, and then by chance glanced upwards. His entire doorframe was covered in mistletoe.

"Damned meddling bastards," he snarled, turning to enter his room.

But then again maybe having a team of conniving, nosey criminals as his family wasn't so bad. It was only in the Christmas spirit after all, right?

_Right?_

* * *

Steve was happy, very, very happy with himself. If this was how well Christmas with Danno's family went, maybe he should take him to Los Angeles sometime. He was sure Josef would love for him to visit.


End file.
